le sort des 10 000 jours
by reveanne
Summary: Profession: Psychologue pour tableaux et tapisseries. Mission: faire une visite psycho-médicale de toutes les oeuvres de Poudlard. Commentaire: Bon courage, ils sont tous dingue là-bas!
1. Interview d'HannaLise Sanguine

**Le sort des 10 000 Jours**

**Prologue**

**Les métiers méconnus du monde sorcier.**

Article de presse signé par A. Labelplume et parut dans Magie-Hebdo n°2365 (France), page 17. Article accompagné d'une photographie sorcière.

Sur la photo :

Un femme petite, maigre, avec de long cheveux vert foncé à la racine et vert pomme aux pointes, et  des mèches orange. Elle porte une robe à crinolines extrêmement large en soie bleu indigo avec des rayures jaune poussin et des points rose fluo. Elle a aussi une écharpe de dentelle violette nouée autours du cou, un gant en résilles rouge sang à la main gauche et un gant en cuir doré à la main droite.

La femme sourit et fait des signes de la main aux lecteurs.

Présentation de l'article :

Tous le monde connaît les Aurors, les professeurs de Poudlard, les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, les Médicomages… mais il existe des métiers Magique que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières ignorent même jusqu'à l'existence, jusqu'au jour ils en ont besoin. C'est hélas le lot de beaucoup d'artisan. C'est à tous ces gens de l'ombre qu'est dédié cette série d'article.

Cette semaine nous avons rencontré une sorcière au métier aussi méconnu que fascinant. Il s'agit de Mme Hanna-Lise Sanguine qui est Psychologue pour Tableau et Tapisserie.

L'interview :

- **A. Labelplume** : « _Tout d'abord, bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir. Nous savons que votre emploi du temps est très chargé._ »

- **Hanna-Lise Sanguine** : « C'est un plaisir pour moi, je suis très fière d'avoir enfin une raison valable de passer dans le journal. »

- **A.L.** : « _… heu…_ _Vous êtes donc Psychologue pour Tableau et Tapisserie. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Tout d'abord je ne suis pas que Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie, je suis aussi experte en art pictural sorcier. Les deux métier sont irrémédiablement lié. En effet on ne peut soigner les tableau et les tapisserie si on ne les connaît pas. Et inversement, on ne peut par expertisé et traité une œuvre sans l'avoir examiné au préalable. »

- **A.L.** : « Experte en art pictural sorcier? »

- **H.-L.S. **: « C'est-à-dire que je suis habilité par le ministère à intervenir en tant que spécialiste sur toute œuvre d'art peint ou tissé. Je suis autorisé à expertiser les œuvres sorcière et à pratiquer le sortilège des Dix-Milles Jours ou à les effacer. »

- **A.L.** : « Le sortilège des Dix-Milles Jours, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Comme vous le savez, les personnages des tableaux et des tapisseries ont le pouvoir de sortir de leur cadre et d'aller se balader dans les autres tableaux. Le sort des Dix-Milles Jours sert à sceller un tableau et à empêcher les personnage de celui-ci de sortir de leur cadre. Et ce pendant une durée de Dix-Milles jours. »

- **A.L.** : « Existe-t-il beaucoup d'œuvre sous le coup de ce sort ? »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Je connais le nombre exacte mais je ne vous le dirais pas, c'est un secret professionnel. »

- **A.L.** : « ah... alors vous n'avez sans doute pas non plus le droit de nous donner des exemple de toile scellé…»

- **H.-L.S. **: « En fait je fait et dis bien ce que je veux. D'autant plus que certain tableau scellé le sont de notoriété public. Prenons par exemple le portrait de Grumfl l'Affreux, dont  l'on a scellé et emmuré le seul portrait qui existe de lui tellement il est moche. »

- **A.L.** : « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pas tout simplement effac ? »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Car il s'agit d'une œuvre unique et qu'il appartient au patrimoine artistique sorcier internationale. »

- **A.L.**(curieux): « Avez-vous d'autres exemples de tableaux scellés ? »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Oh, des tas ! Par exemple : Tous les portraits de Triptus l'égorgeur car il avait la mauvaise habitude d'égorger les personnages des autres tableaux ce qui occasionnait des frais de restauration très coûteux sur ces œuvres.

Les portraits du savant Cellophane car il avait l'habitude se s'inviter chez les autres tableaux et d'y rester pour leur parler de ses théories sur l'origine des crottes de nez, ce qui pouvait rendre fou les personnages du tableau ainsi parasité.

On peut aussi cité le satyre Quékette, pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Balmagowald le destructeur… le révolutionnaire G.Lagrippe.

Les tableaux représentant des scènes de bataille sont systématiquement scellé sinon les combattants et les blessés se dispersent dans toutes les toiles qui sont à leur portées pour ne laisser que les morts sur le tableau d'origine. Et il n'est pas très agréable de trouver un blesser ou  des déserteurs dans une paysage de campagne et  un paysage de village pillé et saccagé ou votre portrait de famille égorgé par des soudards. 

- **A.L.** : « Les tableaux qui ont été scellés le sont, d'après ce que vous dite, pour des raison de force majeur et dans le but de protéger les autres œuvres. »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Non, pas tout à fait. Par exemple, Lord Gothword avait fait sceller les portraits de Lady  Gothword pour éviter qu'elle le surveille alors qu'il rendait visite à ses maîtresses.

- **A.L.** : « _Très édifiant! Mais en quoi les fait d'être Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie est lié au fait d'être experte en Art Pictural sorcier ? Et surtout : en quoi consiste le métier de Psychologue pour Tableau et Tapisserie ?_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Pour répondre à votre première question, il est obligatoire pour les experts en Art pictural sorcier voulant obtenir l'habilitation de procéder au sort des Dix-milles Jours d'être titulaire du diplôme de Psychologie en Tableau et tapisserie. Pour répondre à votre seconde question un Psychologue en tableau et Tapisserie est un médicomage spécialisé dans le traitement et l'analyse des problèmes d'ordre mentaux chez les œuvre peintes ou tissés selon une technique sorcière. »

- **A.L.** : « _Les problèmes d'ordre mentaux ? Mais ce ne sont que des images…_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: ( une moue agacée sur le visage) « Des images qui parlent, bougent, ont leur propre caractère et mènent leur propre vie dans l'univers picturale. Des personnages qui ne vieillissent pas, qui ne meurent pas si ce n'est si on les efface ou si on détruit le tableau ou la tapisserie, qui peuvent rester des siècles au même endroit, accrocher à un mur, parfois dans un placard, dans un grenier ou enrouler en un coin. La plupart du temps, ils survivent très longtemps aux personnes qui leurs ont servies de modèle et à leurs créateurs, peintres ou tapissiers. »

- **A.L.** : (intrigué) « _Effectivement vu sous cet angle… Mais quels sont les fameux problèmes d'ordre mentaux susceptibles d'atteindre un personnage de tableau ou de tapisserie ?_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Exactement les mêmes que chez les êtres humain normaux : névrose, dépression, trouble du comportement… plus quelques pathologies typiquement pictural comme le dénie de n'être que le la représentation et non le model original, des troubles de la personnalité et de l'identité dus au fait qu'un même model a pu servir à faire plusieurs tableau ou tapisserie et qu'il existe donc plusieurs œuvre représentant la même personne… »

- **A.L.** : « _Quels sont le risque qu'il y a à ne pas intervenir en cas de problèmes mentaux sur une œuvre ? _»

- **H.-L.S. **: « Les risques sont multiples. Commençons par le fait que cela peut pourrir la vie du propriétaire d'un tableau malade. Par exemple un tableau peut devenir extrêmement agressif et insulter toutes personnes passant à sa porter. Ou  une œuvre atteinte de coprolalie va crier toutes sortes de gros mots à longueur de jour et de nuit… Ensuite cela peut se révéler dangereux pour les autres tableaux auquel il a accès. Prenons l'exemple d'un tableau atteint du Syndrome de Drew-Brasbook, (syndrome qui provoque des accès de paranoïa très agressive qui peuvent conduire au passage à l'acte), cette œuvre risque  d'attaquer ses congénères pictural et de provoquer de très gros frais de restauration sur l'œuvre agressée. Pour finir, ces maladies peuvent se révéler néfaste pour l'œuvre elle-même, en effet un personnage de tableau ou de tapisserie est susceptible de fuguer et même de s'auto-effacer, c'est à dire de se suicider  et terme pictural. »

- **A.L.** : _« Il est donc très important pour la bonne conservation des œuvres et le confort de leurs propriétaire de veiller à la santé mental des tableaux et tapisseries !_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « C'est exactement ça ! Et c'est notre rôle à nous, les psychologues pour Tableau et Tapisserie ! »

 - **A.L.** : « _Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est obligatoire d'être Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie pour qu'un expert en Art Pictural Sorcier obtienne l'habilitation de pratiquer les sortilège des Dix-Milles Jours !_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « A cause de la loi de février 1913, qui réduit l'utilisation de ce sortilège aux seuls cas où les tableaux représente un réel danger pour autrui. Cette loi a été instauré par le mouvement sorcier de libération des Œuvre d'arts pour éviter les abus ! »

- **A.L.** : « _Les abus ?_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Tel que le séquestration des personnages picturaux. Depuis la loi de février 1913 toute utilisation du sort de Dix-milles Jours  est soumise à une avis psychologique et autorisation des autorité Sorcière compétente. »

- **A.L.** : « _Votre rôle est donc central dans le conservation du Patrimoine Artistique Sorcier internationale. D'un point de vue plus pragmatique, qu'elles sont les avantage et les inconvénient de ce métier ? _»

- **H.-L.S. **: « Les avantages ? Une très bonne paye, un boulot jamais répétitif, rencontrer beaucoup de gens différents, voyager. Pour les inconvénients, côtoyer des gens complètements siphonnés, n'avoir jamais de vacances car nous sommes très peu de praticiens et que nous devons être toujours prêt à intervenir en urgence. » 

- **A.L.** : « _Vous dites que vous êtes peu de praticien ?! Est-ce un secteur qui recrute ?_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Tout à fait ! Mais les études nécessaires semble rebuter beaucoup de candidat en plus du fait qu'il s'agit d'un métier peu connu donc peu prestigieux ! »

- **A.L.** : « _Quelles sont ces études qui semblent si rébarbative ? _»

- **H.-L.S. **: « Tout d'abord il faut avoir terminé ses études de second cycle avec des mentions en sortilège, potion, histoire de la magie et envoûtement… quoique, pour des pays comme le Royaume Unis, l'envoûtement n'étant pas enseigné à Hogwarts, il est nécessaire d'intégrer une classe préparatoire spécialisée… Ensuite il faut intégrer une école d'Art Sorcier (l'école P-Hinsot de Paris est la plus prestigieuse) souvent sur concours, suivre un premier cycle d'histoire de l'art, soit environ trois années d'étude, avant de se spécialiser en Art Pictural Sorcier pendant encore deux années.

Au terme de ces  années d'étude en Art Pictural Magique, les candidats doivent passer le concours  des Experts en Art Pictural Sorcier (CREAP). Ils suivront alors une année de formation au centre de Formation des experts Magique. Au finale ils complèteront leur formation en tant qu'Expert adjoint auprès d'un expert confirmé pendant encore une année.

Pour devenir Psychologue pour tableau et tapisserie il faut être titulaire du CREAP et passer le concours de l'école de Psychologie Sorcière (CPS), suivre un cursus de psychologie générale d'environ trois ans, et se spécialiser en tableau et tapisserie pendant encore une année. Au final, Les candidats devront passer le Concours de Recrutement de Psychologue pour Tableau et Tapisserie. (CRPTT)

- **A.L.** : « _Cela représente au minimum dix ans d'étude ! Onze pour les ressortissants du Royaume-Uni !_ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Dix ans émaillés de trois concours. C'est tout à fait vrai, c'est long et souvent rébarbatif. Pourtant il s'agit d'étude passionnante et le boulot en vaux vraiment la peine. On est incroyablement bien rémunéré et jamais deux jours se suivent et se ressemblent. »

- **A.L.** : « _Cela semble pourtant être ennuyeux_. »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Ennuyeux ?! Jamais ! Côtoyé des œuvres sorcières est loin d'être de tous repos, il faut même avoir beaucoup de sang froid et être prêt à réagire dans l'instant. Les tableau et tapisseries Magiques sont loin d'être des objets poussiéreux, ternes et polis… surtout quand ils ont de problèmes mentaux. Pour s'en rendre compte, je vous conseil le livre « le sort des Dix-milles Jours », version légèrement romancée de la vie d'une Psychologue pour Tableau et Tapisserie. Vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'œil aux livres d'histoire de l'Art Pictural Sorcier qui sont des preuves flagrantes que l'Art Pictural Sorcier est tout sauf ennuyeux. »

- **A.L.** : _« C'est sur ces conseils littéraires que je vais vous remercier une dernière fois d'avoir accepter de nous  recevoir_ …»

- **H.-L.S. **: « Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. »

- **A.L.** : « _… et que nous allons vous souhaiter une bonne continuation dans vos consultations._ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Merci ! »

- **A.L.** : « _Au-revoir._ »

- **H.-L.S. **: « Au-revoir. »

Petites lignes sous l'article :

- Brochure « les métiers de l'art Sorcier », Ed. par le Ministère de la Magie. 2004

- Reveanne, « Le Sort des Dix-milles Jours », Ed. fanfiction.net, Avril 2004.

- G.Lappoice, « Initiation à l'Histoire de l'Art Sorcier », Ed. Vieille-Croute, Novembre 1963.

- Hans Ferre & Dan Nation, « Petite et Grande Histoire de l'Art Magique », Ed. Belimagie, Mars 2003.


	2. 1, Poudlard

Mais non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien le chapitre 1 au complet. Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire :

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

_------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---_

Le sort des 10 000 Jours

**1**

**Une inconnue à Poudlard.**

C'était un jour de novembre brumeux à Poudlard… mais alors un jour vraiment très brumeux. Si brumeux que la seule chose que l'on arrivait encore à distinguer était qu'il faisait jour et encore ce n'était pas vraiment sûr car un beau clair de pleine lune aurait pu produire le même genre de lumière. Sans la gravité, il aurait même été difficile de différencier le haut du bas.

L'air était si opaque qu'Hagrid ne voyait pas le bout de sa barbe, Dumbledore le bord de ses lunettes et Rogue, lui, s'en foutait car cette brume n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses cachalots.

On me signale que j'ai écrit cachalot au lieu de cachot… c'est tout à fait vrai et c'est même voulu car c'est bien cachalot et non cachot qu'il faut lire. Mais que fait Rogue avec des cachalots me demanderont certain. Et bien c'est une longue histoire alors je ne vais pas vous la raconter !

« **BONG !!!** » (_bruit d'un coup de la massue de l'auteur sur la tête du narrateur... on remarque que ça sonne vide_)

Aïe-euh ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

« **BONG !!!** » (Voix de l'auteur : _Tu arrête de geindre et tu fais ton travail !_)

Mais heu… ! Donc il y avait beaucoup de brume et on…

« **BONG !!!** » (voix de l'auteur : _Les cachalots ! _)

(Regard noir du narrateur en direction de l'auteur. L'auteur brandit sa massue.)

Bon , oui, alors, les cachalots de Rogue. Tout avait commencé quand Fred et George Weasley (2ème année, à Griffondor) avaient lu un livre moldu qui parlait d'un type nommé Jonas qui avait été avalé par une baleine. Très intéressés et perplexes, ils avaient alors décidé de vérifier si une baleine avait effectivement la possibilité d'avaler quelqu'un. Comme, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année, les jumeaux étaient toujours extrêmement doués en magie quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises, ils avaient métamorphosé trois pauvres souries grises en minuscules cachalots. Ils avaient alors profité qu'ils devaient préparé une potion de croissance pendant le cours de potion, pour jeter les trois pauvres bêtes dans leur chaudron.

Il y avait eu comme une terrible explosion suivit d'un immense mouvement de panique pendant le cours. Les élèves avaient fui la salle et Rogue s'était retrouvé face à nageoire avec trois énormes cachalots dans son cachot et qui lui bloquait la sortie.

Donc, au moment où débute cette histoire, le professeur Rogue se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire de trois cachalots.

(_L'auteur rabaisse sa massue sous les regards suspicieux du Narrateur_.)

Donc il s'agissait d'un jour de novembre tellement brumeux que c'en était pas naturelle du tout. Et, pour dire la vérité, ce n'était effectivement pas naturel du tout. Là, quelque part dans cette masse cotonneuse et humide, il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement peu courant dans cette partie du monde, et qui d'ailleurs était interdite par le Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, il y avait un tapi volant.

Sur ce tapi il y avait une chose nettement plus courante car elle représente approximativement la moitié de l'humanité, il y avait une femme. Bien sûr il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle femme, et on peut même dire qu'elle était assez unique en son genre. Elle portait un turban rose fluo, un kimono japonais en satin turquoise avec des fleurs jaunes, un obi (la ceinture large que l'on noue sur un kimono) en toile de jute marron. Ses mains étaient recouverte d'une très épaisse paire de moufles en tricot de laine rouge et elle portait aux pieds des bottes eskimos en peau de phoque. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure et laissaient apparaître des cheveux vert et orange.

Il s'agissait, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviner, d'Hanna-Lise Sanguine.

La femme jeta un regard à un papier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulut faire car l'épaisse brume ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Elle grogna et sortit sa baguette. D'un geste elle désépaissit le brouillard autour d'elle en maudissant le Ministère Anglais de la Magie pour ses lois stupides qui la forçaient à ne se déplacer que nimbée d'un épais brouillard pour la dissimuler, elle et son tapi (avec tout ce qu'il y avait dessus comme malles et caisses), à la vue des Moldus.

Mais bon, comme on lui avait dit, elle pouvait encore s'estimé heureuse d'avoir obtenu une dérogation d'utiliser son tapi magique alors que c'était formellement interdit et que si elle n'était pas contente elle avait qu'à utiliser la poudre de cheminette comme tous le monde. Elle avait donc eu le choix entre l'épais brouillard ou la suie.. Choix très symbolique car transporter tout son matériel par cheminée interposée était de la folie alors que cela ne posait aucun problème avec son tapi. En conséquence, Hanna-Lise voyageait depuis son arrivée sur le territoire britannique au cœur d'un brouillard très épais ce qui rendait le guidage et la recherche de son chemin extrêmement difficile et rendait, aussi, le voyage très ennuyeux car elle ne voyait rien du paysage.

Grâce à un sortilège, la brume s'éclaircit légèrement pour permettre à Hanna-Lise de voir sa carte.

Il s'agissait d'un parchemin jaunâtre sur lequel était tracé toute sorte de lignes et marque à l'encre noire. Sur la surface du parchemin un point lumineux se déplaçait très lentement et se superposait à une croix faite à l'encre rouge.

Officiellement elle devait être arrivée à destination, mais avec le brouillard elle ne voyait rien de rien. Elle changea d'altitude pour retourner près du sol.

Soudain une ombre massive essaya de l'écrabouiller. Une autre masse passa à quelques centimètres des franges du tapi.

Le Saule Cogneur !

Hanna-Lise soupira. Elle était bien arrivée à destination.

Poudlard !

Enfin…

Pourtant ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'extasier et de se détendre car une masse sombre et feuillue déchira le voile de brouillard qui enveloppait le tapis volant. Hanna-Lise attrapa vivement les franges du tapis et fit une embardé sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser comme un moucheron.

Une deuxième masse sombre et feuillue fendit l'air.

Virage à droite.

Nouvelle masse.

Brusque prise d'altitude.

Retour au calme.

Hanna-Lise s'immobilisa en vole stationnaire au-dessus de l'endroit où elle venait de se faire sauvagement attaquer.

Comme le nuage qui l'entourait l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme tira une baguette magique de la manche de son Kimono et d'un geste élégant du poignet fit disparaître le nuage.

Juste en dessous d'elle il y avait une grosse masse verdâtre qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et visiblement lui voulait beaucoup de mal.

Curieuse, Hanna-Lise voltigea lentement vers la chose qui lui voulait tant de mal. Elle s'immobilisa juste hors de porté de la chose et observa son agresseur.

C'était un arbre.

Hanna-Lise l'observa avec la plus grand incompréhension. Elle n'avait jamais étudié la botanique et ignorait totalement qu'il existait sur terre un arbre avec un instinct territorial aussi développé.

La jeune femme leva les épaules, se détourna de l'arbre et s'éloigna.

Les arbres ne l'intéressait pas, même quand ils essayaient de la tuer.

En violant impunément toutes les réglementations anglaises sur vole magique, Hanna-Lise fit planer doucement son tapis vers l'entrée du château au vus de tous.

Comme un tapis volant sur lequel se tenait une femme aux cheveux vert et orange, avec un turban rose, un kimono et des bottes Eskimo aux pieds était une chose fort rare en Angleterre (comme partout ailleurs dans le monde soit dites en passant) tout ce que l'école comptait de personne dans le parc, dans la cours ou dans le château s'agglutina là où le pouvait pour assister au spectacle.

Sur la plus haute marche de l'entrée, Albus Dumbledore essayait de ne pas rire. Cependant ses yeux pétillaient de malice et semblaient se moquer de l'incrédulité des élèves (et de quelques professeur). Il attendit patiemment que la jeune femme arrive à sa hauteur.

D'un ton presque sérieux, il l'accueillit.

« Bienvenue ! Les œuvres de ce château vous attendaient avec impatience. »

Hanna-lise observa le grabataire qui venait de lui adresser la parole d'un regard distant. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un concierge qui faisait de l'excès de zèle…

« Ya, ! » Répondit-elle froidement en anglais avec un fort accent allemand. « Er ist la visite réglementair-re. Ich vouloir voir herr director ! »

Dumbledore se pétrifia et devint livide

Les élèves se retinrent de rire face à l'incrédulité du Directeur de peur d'être renvoyé.

« Je suis herr Director ! » Bégaya Dumbledore contrarié.

« Ach so … » Répliqua Hanna-Lise, suspicieuse.

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que les tableaux et les tapisseries qui avaient besoin de la visite d'un psy dans cette école, le concierge avait l'air dérangé et se prenait pour le directeur.

L'humeur de Dumbledore s'assombrit. Il avait bien reçu un hibou du ministère pour le prévenir que la psychologue pour tableau et tapisseries qui allait venir effectuer le renouvellement des sorts des dix mille jours était un peu spéciale (voir un peu dingue) mais il n'avait pas voulu tenir compte de l'avertissement. Il n'avait plus qu'à improviser.

« Bon… » Soupira-t-il. « Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, s'il vous plait ! »

Dumbledore se tourna et disparut dans l'école.

Hanna-Lise se demanda bien pourquoi le concierge avait un bureau. En général une loge, ou même un placard, leur suffise amplement. Cependant comme elle n'était pas contrariante (mais aussi parce-qu'il faisait froid dehors) elle le suivit et disparut à son tour dans l'école.

_Ainsi se déroula l'arrivée d'Hanna-Lise Sanguine au Château de Poudlard. _

_------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ----_

Petite note de l'auteur.

N'espérez plus le chapitre 2, j'ai arrêté de travailler sur cette fic il y a 5 ans et n'ai pas en projet de la continuer.

Désolée.

A Echiré, le 18 aoûit 2009

Reveanne.


End file.
